


Muse

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 24, F/M, Fluff, Original Mythology, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: While an art museum, Katara visits an ancient painting of The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady with a strange Fire Nation man who seems oddly familiar.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Kudos: 59





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some Zutara fanart I saw once. I can't remember the artist's name but if I come across it again, I'll provide a link.

Katara wandered through the large art museum, gazing in awe at the massive paintings. She was glad she finally took a break from her internship at the hospital to visit the world-renowned museum that housed pieces from all over the world. There were some exhibits Katara remembered from her art history class and some that she never seen before, each one breathtaking in its own way. 

Katara roamed into the Fire Nation section, marveling at the craftmanship, until she stumbled upon a certain painting. It was in an enormous golden frame and hung in the center of the room. A pale lady decorated in red paint and covered a flowing dress hovered in the sky, surrounded by clouds and sunlight. She held her hands down towards a blue man with white war paint, rising from the earth in a foggy mist, his hands outstretched towards her. They both gazed at each other with such affection, it nearly moved Katara to tears. 

“The Legendary Lovers.” 

“What?” Katara asked, snapping out of her trance but not taking her eyes off the painting. “That’s the name of the painting? I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Yes. Legend says the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit had a love so strong, it transcended time and space. Even after they died, their next life always found each other no matter the odds.” 

“Just like Oma and Shu," Katara replied, remembering the story of the lovers separated by war. "That’s incredible.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Can you imagine having a love like that?” 

“It sounds amazing.” 

The two fell silent while they continued to admire the painting as if it spoke to them personally. The intercom suddenly flared on, announcing closing time in ten minutes. Katara finally tore her gaze away from the painting and looked at the mysterious companion. Sapphire orbs locked onto golden ones, causing both to freeze. 

The person was obviously Fire Nation, with his pale skin and raven hair. He looked around Katara’s age and had a bright red scar blossoming over the left side of his face. She had never seen him before, yet it felt like reconnecting with an old childhood friend. Katara watched his face light up with recognition also. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking. 

“Hello, Zuko here.” 

Katara laughed as she saw him physically cringe. 

“I’m Katara. Not to be rude, but have we met before?” 

“I don’t think we have. I definitely would have remembered meeting someone like you.” 

“Oh?” 

“I meant that as a compliment. Because you just… seem so familiar.” 

“Yeah… you too,” she laughed nervously. “Like what are we, the legendary lovers from the painting? That’s crazy!” 

“Yeah… crazy…” 

The intercom came on again, urging guests to exit out the front doors so security could lock up. 

“So, uh… do you want to get a coffee or something?” Zuko asked hesitantly. 

Katara smiled warmly, excitement rising up inside her as she momentary forgot about the ancient lovers and cosmic forces. She just wanted to spend more time with him, whoever he was. 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found the artwork! It is by @artcraawl on Tumblr   
> https://artcraawl.tumblr.com/post/175421543890/doing-something-a-little-different-for-the


End file.
